


This Photograph

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, sam dead before fic starts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: Beka remembers when this photo of Sam was taken before he died





	This Photograph

[Originally posted by blackhowellbae](https://tmblr.co/ZH8MTf2XWnlsd)

 

Beka sat on the floor in the living room of Sam’s apartment, surrounded by photo albums. She hadn’t looked at them in a long time. Of course, she hadn’t been able to bring herself to step foot into Sam’s apartment in months.

Now, she relived the memories Sam had tucked away in bookshelves and desk drawers. There was a photo of Her, Sam, and Dean with a red picnic blanket spread across the trunk of the Impala, sandwiches and beer bottles placed sporadically on the blanket. Beka remembered it like it was yesterday. It was the last time they were all together; the last time she saw Sam’s radiant smile.

_Dean leaned against the trunk of the impala drinking a beer. He shook his head and chuckled as he watched Beka and Sam chasing each other around on the beach. After everything the four of them went through, it was a well deserved break and he was glad to see everyone have a moment of happiness.  
_

_Cas stood next to Dean, but he wasn’t smiling. His brow was creased with worry. There was too much at stake for anyone to be running around on the beach at a moment like this. “Dean, we should be talking about what’s next. This is a waste of time.” Dean put a hand on Cas’s shoulder and squeezed._

_“Happiness, even when it’s short-lived is never a waste of time, Cas. The apocalypse will still be there tomorrow.” Cas just shook his head. He didn’t understand._

_Beka and Sam came up from the beach, laughing and holding hands, as Dean started taking sandwiches out of the cooler and doling them out. They all talked and laughed and genuinely enjoyed the peace of this rare moment in their lives. Sam pulled out his ever-present digital camera and told everyone to get together for a picture. He and Dean squished Cas and Beka between them and everyone put on their cheesiest grin (except Cas, who wore his usual brooding expression). The flash was blinding,and once they blinked it away, Sam checked out the picture._

_“Aw, damn, Bek,” he said, and she glanced over at the picture and giggled. The photo was half-obstructed by a large finger, so only Dean and part of Cas’s face could be seen._

_“What?” She laughed. “_ **_That’s not_ my  _thumb_** _!” Beka playfully shoved Sam. “Maybe you ought to let someone else take the pictures from now on.”_

_“I will take it,” Cas offered. Sam nodded and handed the camera over, quickly showing Cas which button to use. He walked over and turned to face the trio of hunters. He pushed the button down._

Beka cried as she stared at the picture. How was she supposed to have known that only weeks later Sam would cast himself into Hell along with Lucifer?

In a flash, this photo was taken. In a flash, her Sam was taken.

Now tears and photographs were all Beka had left.


End file.
